


橘子跟红富士的甜蜜故事

by derekfang9



Category: producex101
Genre: M/M, 同人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekfang9/pseuds/derekfang9
Summary: 补链接 初次短打未成年恋爱万岁！！一定ooc请勿上升 脑洞产物甜就vans





	橘子跟红富士的甜蜜故事

**Author's Note:**

> （这是啥？？为啥要填这么多）

（🍎🍊赛高！）

从初次见面李垠尚似乎就被孙东杓吸引了视线，是无意识的想接近他。李垠尚自遇到孙东杓有些不太对，经常走神看向孙东杓，但自己却不自知。几次被抓拍到目光有些太过于明目张胆，直到旁人提醒，看到录像与照片还有些愣，回过神像被发现了什么秘密似的，脸颊火辣辣的烧。

李垠尚向来将自己情绪掩藏得很好，可以是男高中生那样嬉笑打闹，也可以是内敛话不算多的优等生，毫不费力的融入着环境。他没有亲身经历过恋爱，之前也没有太多渴求。并不了解什么是喜欢，但他明确知道，孙东杓这三个字以及这个人对于他的影响过分大了，李垠尚知道却不想学着回避或收敛。

他不舍得拒绝与孙东杓的过度亲密接触，随着时间越久甚至是贪恋想要更多，完整彻底地占有他。

当不经意流露出的欲望愈发不可收拾，对于孙东杓的。比如，东杓头微微下垂后颈就会有好看的弧度，干净又瘦白。东杓经常会用指尖磨蹭看上去粉嫩又软的唇，再惯性用上齿咬弄下唇。

李垠尚喜欢用发烫的手掌贴在孙东杓裸露在外的细嫩后颈，他经常会盯着这里，幻想某一天握牢后颈低头咬吻孙东杓的软唇。拇指贴着脸颊，指腹重重压过眼尾与嘴角，会在白皙的脸蛋上留下红痕。

当孙东杓委屈或难过红着眼眶，湿漉漉看向他，李垠尚总会心跳加速。心疼一般把怀抱借给东杓依靠，其实只有他自己知道这时候可以将他餍足地紧紧抱在怀里，五指能够穿过东杓冰凉柔软的发丝肆意揉动。

李垠尚第一次梦遗，对象是贴在他身上轻蹭的孙东杓。迷蒙中东杓黏糊喊他“哥”，向下低头张口含住他生疏的吞吐。李垠尚第二天醒来弄脏了床单，红着脸但意犹未尽，呼。

自从他们不在一个组，孙东杓身边的人也越来越多。几次看到别人将东杓抱在怀里，甚至过度的贴耳私语。导火线是现场dance孙东杓像一只张扬的小狐狸，一个俯地起身、双人搭肩的抬眼，李垠尚看完口干舌燥喉结滚动，他深知孙东杓的魅力但危机感更多。他想把这只小狐狸捉住占为己有。

李垠尚内心的嫉妒与占有欲作祟，他故意在镜头前把孙东杓抱在怀里，孙东杓与他接触习惯也不以为意。或是说，孙东杓并不介意跟李垠尚多度接触，他从开始就对这个红发男孩有好感，包括手牵手的见面会、选到自己组能同寝、第二次舞台类似情侣的黑白条纹服装……还有主动在镜头前抱李垠尚。

换而言之，孙东杓作为大一个月的哥哥，把弟弟的行为全看在眼里：初次自我介绍拍照时、与见面会时经常落在自己身上的视线，采访时坐在他身侧却搂在自己身上的手，喂自己饼干吃一半后再咬自己咬过的地方。

孙东杓其实在等，等多久李垠尚才会主动开口。没想到还没过几天就已经按捺不住了。

“东杓，我们见一面？”  
看到手机上的短信，孙东杓失笑打字回他，有一些逗弄的意味：  
“我们小尚是有什么烦恼了？讲话这么严肃？”

孙东杓就被李垠尚喊到一家较隐私的韩料馆见面，至于后面的事是孙东杓的失策……他怎么也没想到会彻底栽给这个小他一个月的弟弟身上。

孙东杓，十好青年无任何喝酒习惯的未成年人。被几瓶啤酒烧酒下肚，晕晕乎乎呆呆愣愣，乖乖坐在那里什么都交代了，李垠尚套话边听孙东杓抖落他信心满满的计划又气又笑。

气是气东杓明知道他的喜欢还欲擒故纵，装作若有似无的撩拨。笑是笑这个单箭头变成了双向，他的东杓也是喜欢他的。

不过…骗他的东杓都这么可爱。

“东杓这么欺负玩弄我感情，今天就得回报些什么了。”

于是晕乎乎走不来直线的孙东杓，在不知情中误入狼窝。

，被李垠尚带回了家。  
“真是个过分的小骗子，可是我喜欢的不行。”

李垠尚心满意足抱着孙东杓打车回家，这么抱着自己喜欢的人有些压抑不住嘴角的笑，让他蜷缩在自己怀里休息。直到抵达楼下跟司机付了钱道谢，直接公主抱起孙东杓，让他双臂乖乖环在自己脖子上。

走到浴室解开孙东杓衬衣扣子的手有些颤抖，慢慢露出白皙胸膛跟隐约有线条的小腹。细碎的吻落在东杓锁骨到胸膛。东杓其实很瘦，尤其是脊背会经常有清晰的蝴蝶骨线条，脖颈也是瘦的好看。

李垠尚不知道的是孙东杓作为一个未成年人，似乎欲得过分，瘦挑又好看，于是他不经意间被套牢。眸色渐深沉沉看着东杓有些肉肉的粉唇，小小的耳朵容易泛红，颈上两颗痣是李垠尚想吻很久的地方。

毫不诧异李垠尚把东杓身上每一处都抚摸了遍，包括后腰处的凹陷，在温水的冲刷下二人空间蒸腾雾漫。李垠尚沾湿手撩起挡视线的额发，给喜欢的人洗澡难免心猿意马，自己糟糕的出了一身汗还起了反应。

把孙东杓洗完套上自己的衬衣，还有些偏大松松垮垮的。放到卧室床上自己迅速冲了个冷水澡，才没那么燥热难耐。

孙东杓在洗澡时候就有了意识头脑清醒许多，当时被李垠尚搂着不敢睁开眼耳廓早已通红。脑子里有些零碎醉酒片段，想到自己做的蠢事满脑子懊悔，不该这么爽快答应李垠尚啊！

李垠尚围好浴巾边擦拭着湿漉漉的头发，一边走向房内。刚推开门就看到床上裹成一团的小孩儿，虽然自己比孙东杓小一个月，但还是觉得这个可爱哥哥他喜欢得要命。

“清醒了？知道自己交待了什么吗？”李垠尚单膝跪在在床边，把这一被窝团拉到怀里来。掀开被窝一角露出红红着脸颊的孙东杓，揉揉他凌乱的短发。“不过不管哥醒后承不承认，都得乖乖负责了。”

孙东杓闷不作声，过一会儿还是鼓鼓脸颊闭紧眼贴上去飞快啄了下李垠尚的嘴角。紧攥的手松开了被窝，张开手臂主动抱他。

两个初次开荤的青涩小孩，只是沾了些润肤露试探后穴。孙东杓被李垠尚亲得软了腰，只是不抗拒的挂在他身上。任李垠尚侵略般啃咬标记，刚进去手指不太适应多次扩张，孙东杓羞极了喊他进来。李垠尚哪儿克制得住，拉着东杓好看的手随意套弄几下，胀得厉害握紧他细腰对准后穴抵进去。

“东杓哥，你知道吗每次你对我撒娇的时候，都想狠狠肏你。”

李垠尚将孙东杓抱坐在怀里，直接贯穿到最深，孙东杓没能绷住掉眼泪，还掺杂着断断续续的抽吸呻吟。李垠尚安抚般亲吻掉他湿润的眼尾，但抽插的动作却加大幅度，一手揽腰九浅一深的顶弄。

孙东杓被顶的一次次下坠到深处，初次开发的身体受不住数十次猛烈的撞，双手紧抓李垠尚的肩，哑着嗓子说不出话只能笨拙地用脸去蹭他下巴，呜咽发出像小猫一样叫唤。  
“呃…垠尚……不，不要了…”

“哥里面好舒服，咬好紧。不过…我还没出来哥再忍一下。”  
李垠尚一边轻吻孙东杓的唇瓣，手在衣服下抚摸他胸口拨动挺立的乳尖。孙东杓有些沉溺情欲意识模糊，直到被肏射脑中一片空白。李垠尚也差不多顶到深处缴械，但没着急抽出，刻意压着东杓微鼓的小腹。

“给了哥好多…以后是不是哥也能给我生小🍎？”

孙东杓恼羞，想要捏起拳头捶他，但浑身无力打过去跟摸没差别。

“🍊跟🍎不可以生，红富士也不行！”

（本来激ㅇ情短打，想发🍬时候出来没想到……越加越长，第一次写正式小短篇还不太熟练。音标🐮就完事了！）

**Author's Note:**

> （不太会玩儿这个…………）


End file.
